The Downfall of Harry Potter
by Lorripops
Summary: Were you dissapointed at the last chapter of HP? Was it too predictable to be beliveable? This is my version of the last chapter of the last book! btw i love voldemort so u can guess how its going to turn out please read and review xxx
1. Chapter 1

I Lauren Clarke do not own anything related to Harry Potter, those rights belong to J.K Rowling and the Warner Brothers... I think...

* * *

Mrs Weasley ran at Bellatrix with her wand pointed at her chest. The entire hall had ceased fire at the scream from Molly, even Voldermort watched intently as the women stood face to face, silently challenging the other to make the first move. Molly was considerably shorter than Bellatrix, and only came up to her shoulders.

Then, all at once, two screams of curses echoed around the hall, followed closely by two jets of light.Bellatrix's mad cackle circled around the great hall as Molly fell to her knees, staring up at Bellatrix with big surprised eyes. It was apparant at once who had won the duel between the two witches. Ron and his siblings ran to Mrs Weasleys lifeless body, tears puring down their faces. Arthur stood where he was, shell shocked at the death of his wife. For seconds that seemed like hours, the hall was still and silent, half of the population praying for Molly, and half silently cheering Bellatrix's quick reaction.

Voldermort was still standing near Dumbledoors podium, staring down at the scene with a hint of a smile spread across his face. Harry turned just as a flash of red light hit him squarly in the chest. He was thrown of his feet by the sheer strength of it. A gasp echoed around the hall, and Bellatrix let out a hysterical cackle and walked over to Harrys still body. He was aware of them both looking down on him, as the rest of the hall stared in agonising shock.

"You see how strong your Potter boy is?" whispered Voldermort, although everyone heard him. "Bellatrix, would you please do the first honour." He continued.

"Me, my Lord? Surely you would be more satisfied doing it?" whispered Bellatrix, surprised by Voldermort. "I thought you would want to kill him?"

"You shall not kill him Bella! That is for my pleasure alone. You shall merely torture him.Take Harry into a empty classroom whist I kill the rest of them." said Voldermort. There was a heavy moan as Harry's friends knew just what was coming. Some turned and ran, but only recieved a flash of green light on their backs, and then death. As the feeling came back into Harry's lifeless legs, he was dragged by his hair out of the main hall doors. He could tell Bellatrix was excited.

"Are you ready, ickle baby Potter? You are no match for the Dark Lord. He will torture you until you beg for death. You are weak, and you knew you wouldn't be able to win this." Bellatrix was so triumphant she was almost skipping, making Harry bump up and down. As the great hall doors closed, Harry heard the first curses sail around the room. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ hissed Voldermorts snake like voice.

Harry was left in the empty classroom, which turned out to be his old potions classroom, with Bellatrix for nearly an hour. Every now and then, she'd shoot fire spells at his feet, forcing Harry to squirm out of the way. He was bound by an invisible rope, and unable to reach for his wand. Bellatrix saw him looking at it, placed on Snapes old desk. She walked over to it and very deliberatly tossed it out of the window, throwing with it Harry's last hope. After shifting out of the way from a shot of fire for the eleventh time, footsteps echoed down the steep steps.

* * *

Please read and review

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Again I lauren Clarke do not own anything related to Harry Potter, that right belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Brothers... I think...

* * *

The door flew open and Voldermort stood there, looking as excited as a small child about to enter a sweet shop.

"Has he been any trouble to you Bella?" asked Voldermorts slimy voice. "Do we need to punish him before we torture him?"

"Yes my Lord, he has been alot of hard work. Ickle Potter decided not to keep his mouth shut. I had to throw fireballs at him to try and silence him, but he ignored me and carried on."

Harry's mouth fell open at this string of lies, he had been silent the entire time. He knew Voldemort was looking inside his mind, he knew that Harry had been quiet the whole time. However, he clearly decided to ignore this information, and before he knew it, a fireball the size of a football hit Harry in the stomach. The angry fire burned through Harrys robes and scorched his skin unbearably, forcing Harry to give into his instinct and scream out, before Voldermort sent a shower of water down onto him.

"Enough! Bellatrix, show the boy REAL pain." Bellatrix bowed to her master and standing straight up, pointing her wand at Harry's chest, whispered '_Crucio.'_

A pain worse than anything Harry had ever felt swept over Harry's body. His limbs went limp as electric shock like zaps swept through his body. Cringing in pain, Harry screamed out to the slient night, his pain filling both on lookers with joy. "Cease" said Voldermort, and the pain immediatly stopped. Harry felt relief over him as his body welcomed the break. Voldermort looked down on him.

"Harry Potter, we come face to face at last. Answer me seriously Potter, is this the worst pain you've ever felt?"

Harry's mind swam back to all the memories in his head. His parents, growing up with the Dursleys, breaking up with Ginny. As his mind swarmed with the memories of Ginny's sad face, Harry realised that this pain was nothing compared to what he had felt that day. He looked Voldermort in the eyes.

"No. The pain you or Bellatrix can produce from your wands is nothing to the pain I have felt in the past." Harry's eyes welled with the thought of Ginny, probably lying in the hall, lifeless and still.

"You think your little girlfriend is dead, don't you Potter?" Hissed Bellatrix, grinning at him and showing her blackened teeth. "Your wrong. The Dark Lord has more wit than that. He has your little girlfriend here Potter, so you can watch her final moments, and know that her death is your fault!" She looked up at Voldermort. "Shall I get her, my Lord?"

"Yes dear Bellatrix. Your faithful service is the most loyal I have witnessed. You shall be heavily rewarded for this."

Bellatrix beamed and rushed out of the room to fetch Ginny. Harrys mind was floating in the air. With all the might he could muster, he spat at Voldermorts feet.

_"Crucio!"_ he screamed, forcing Harrys body to seize up again. Harry vaguely heard the door open again and Ginny scream at the sight she saw before her. Voldermort looked up and stopped torturing Harry. "Ah, Miss Weasley. I do believe we've met before. Done any reading lately?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Harry, disgusted at Voldermorts way of dealing with frightened Ginny, although not at all surprised. "She's done nothing to you! Leave her alone, Tom!"

"YOU DARE TO SPEAK THE DARK LORDS NAME! YOUR FILTHY MUDBLOOD MOTHER WOULD HAVE BEEN NO DIFFERENT!"

Harry swore at her, which only got him another Cruciatus Curse aimed right for his heart. This one stung more than the others, but Harry knew it was only because Ginny was watching.

"Now, Potter." Voldermort spat his name. "This is what we shall do to you, after we are done with yor little girlfriend here. Bella hold her still." Bellatrix tightened her grip on Ginny, whilst Voldermort aimed at Ginnys head.

* * *

:O gasps!!!

lol please read and review it is very much appreciated

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3 THE LAST

Hello again tis I, Lorripops! lauren clarke does not own anything related to Harry Potter, that honour belongs to J.K Rowling abd the Warner Brothers

... I'm really not sure about this... maybe i should do a lil research...

* * *

_"CRUCIO!" _he yelled. Ginny screamed for mercy, begging Harry to make him stop, but Harry could do nothing but watch, powerless. 

After several torture curses were bestowed upon Ginny, Voldermorts red eyes turned to Harry.

"Now Potter, Miss Lestrange will show you what we do to people who do not follow the winning league." Harry watched in horror as Bellatrix threw Ginny on the floor, where she writhed in pain.

"Say hello to your mother for me" sneered Voldermort.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _screached Bellatrix. Ginny lay still, staring up at the ceiling. Harry closed his eyes, tears pouring down his face, unable to speak. He looked at Ginny's now lifeless body. Mustering all his strength once again, he turned to Voldermort and spat at him. Belatrix screamed at him, torturing him with the such force that it took all of Harry's willpower not to pass out.

"And now, Mr Potter, I have the great honour of doing what I should have done 17 years ago. I do hope you tell Dumbledore that his wand was of great use to me." Voldermort glared at him through his red slit eyes.

"Your mudblood mother wouldn't be very proud of you would she baby Potter? Letting all your friends die like that, and not stopping me when I killed your little girlfriend!" sneered Bellatrix, flicking a strand of black curly hair away from her face. Harry took in her striking features, he dark hair, her carefully lidded eyes, and her striking good looks, although Azkaban had sucked some of the attractivness out of her, leaving her with hollow cheekbones and a gaunt expression.

"I never realised...just how much..you looked like Sirius." said Harry to Bellatrix.

"LITTLE RODENT!" she screamed at him. "I look nothing like my cousin! How dare you insinuate something so vile and miserable as that!" She turned to Voldermort. "My Lord I beg you, please kill him! The longer _he_ lives, the longer we all stay miserable. Think of what he did to you all those years ago."

"Quiet Bellatrix" commanded Voldermort.

"But my Lord-"

"I said silence!" hissed Voldermort. Bellatrix fell silent at once. Voldermort turned to Harry and pointed his wand at Harry's heart.

"You look like your Father, Harry. But you have the eyes of your foolish Mother. Lets see if we can muster the same pain and fear from you, shall we?"

The last thing Harry remembered seeing, was Bellatrix's maddening laugh, and a flash of sparkling green, as Voldermorts killing curse hit him square in the chest. The last breath of life escaped him, and he fell to the floor. Voldermort turned and walked away, as Harry lay limp on the floor.

The legend of Harry Potter was over.

* * *

I hope you all liked my story and Bekinii (who is editing this right now by the way) says its FANTASIC AND YOU MUST REVIEW OR ELSE MY HAMSTER WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS!!! those ppls hu are also a fan of manga or kingdom hearts you can chek out come of bekinii's stuff! 

love you all

if you have any ideas/stories you would like posting just send me a message and i will be happy to comply!!

xxxx


End file.
